Skewl Times
by RavenOnline
Summary: Just another Back to School fic I'm writing while Tales of the Closet is out of my brain. Please don't read it, it's lame!
1. Chapter 1

This is what you call a 'meantime fic'. It's what I've been writing when Tales of the Closet was giving me a hard time, you know, ideas and all. Anyway, this is not my main story, so I've been putting less time and thought into it, don't expect it to turn into much.

Just your average Back to School fic. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter One: Old Endings, New Beginnings

It was two days before the new school year started and the streets were as busy as ever; people of all ages walking and driving throughout the metropolis known as Jump City, visiting stores, walking around or just hanging out with friends. Out of the numerous cars driving in the busy city streets, no one even noticed the green sedan driving through the busy city streets. Inside it, the two passengers; a mother and her daughter were both quiet. The mother, who looked remarkably young; with shoulder length jet black hair, two plain grey eyes and a completely white attire composed of a tight shirt and pants, showing off her figure stopped at a red stop light and turned to her daughter which was riding shotgun

"I think it'll be great living here, far away from all the noise and messes at Metropolis, don't you?"

"Yeah, until dad's goons find us again" replied the girl. She looked the exact opposite of her mother, wearing dark baggy jeans, a black hoodie with a white Fix me and get fixed

written on it. Her hair was like her mother's; shoulder length, black and smooth.

"Honestly, Rachel-"started the mother, she was cut off by her daughter's glare

"Don't call me that" she hissed "That's what _he _named me, you know my name" the elder woman sighed

"Raven" she said "I know the past two years were hard on us, but we just have to put up with it, you know?" she couldn't see the sad look in her daughter's eyes, as she was preoccupied by the road ahead. The girl suddenly turned to her mother, forcing a little smile on her grey lips

"Maybe Jump City will be the turning point" she said, trying to sound hopeful "Maybe he won't find us here, maybe we won't have to move again" her mother smiled to herself

"Positive thinking, Raven, that's all we need" she said and caressed her daughter's hair

"We'll also need to make another right turn, mother, we missed the police station" the woman chuckled.

As the two glass doors leading into the station opened, the girl and her mother were astounded by the amount of people in there, or lack of it.

"The crime rate in this city must be really low" said her mother and smiled, a city with a low profile would suit them best. She addressed the receptionist while her daughter took a seat on a black iron net chair.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman. She had waist length brown hair, a pair of circular glasses and a kind face. Black uniform covered in white armor were used to cover her body, and the large red gun that rested on her waist

"Uh, yes, hi" started the mother "We're the…" she was trying to remember the new last name that was given to them by the F.B.I's witness protection program "We're the Roth's" the woman typed something on the grey keyboard of her computer, and a few seconds later, addressed the mother once again

"Sergeant Mylo is waiting for you at room 28, have a nice day" she said and smiled kindly

"Thank you" she said and smiled back, then turned towards the girl, who was preoccupied with her large brown book

"Raven" she said "Come on" the girl snapped out of her book, slamming it shut, but keeping her finger inside as a marker, got up and followed her mother in the long white and blue corridor, she once again opened her book, walking alongside her mother, she bumped into someone; a teen, whose mother was walking by

"Uh, sorry" she said. The boy turned his head towards her

"Damn straight you sh-"he got elbowed by his mother and stopped "Err, I mean, no problem" he rephrased and kept walking. Raven heard his mother growling at him, and him frowning. At the sound of his voice, the girl cringed, it didn't sound normal, like it was mechanical, as if he were a robot. She waved that feeling off and kept going down the hallway.

As they knocked on the door, another officer, dressed just like the receptionist, but also wearing a white armor mask, lead them into their seats, two large leather armchairs, in front of them, on a brown swivel chair sat Sergeant Mylo Duval. He was a large man in his mid 40's, he wore standard police uniform; blue pants and a bright blue shirt with his badge on it, an old revolver pistol resting in a waist holster, and a cup of coffee resting between his pudgy fingers

"You must be…" he sorted through a pile of papers on his desk "Arella and Raven Jameson" the two women looked at each other and nodded in unison

"I understand that your husband's henchmen uncovered your last hiding spot Ma'am?" he asked and took a sip of his coffee. Arella nodded

"But it wasn't our fault" she started "They stalked people at Raven's –"the policeman dismissed her with a wave of his hand

"We're not looking for people to blame, just to make you safe" he said. Arella smiled at him

"Do you think we'll be safe in this city?" she asked him. He nodded while taking another sip of his coffee and handed them a file

"These are your new identities" he began and placed his coffee cup on the desk

"From now on, you'll be known as Sarah Roth, you're the new nurse at the Jump City hospital" Arella's eyes widened

"But I don't know anything about-" she exclaimed

"That's why we're sending you to nurse school. You'll also receive a monthly addition of money to your bank account every month, it won't be much, but it'll suffice you two" he turned to face Raven

"Your request to keep your real name was accepted" he handed her an ID card "Welcome, Raven Roth. You're an eleventh grade student in Wayne High, a transfer student from Metropolis, we've even sent some of our undercover officers to spread rumors about your arrival"

"Do I get a red carpet and a private jet too?" she asked sarcastically. The two officers standing at the door entrance chuckled

"I have a question; what about school supplies?" asked Arella "I mean, you can't expect us to buy everything in just two days"

"Everything's ready at your new apartment, relax" He motioned towards the two officers

"They'll take you to your new place" he told the two women "And one of our men will send your car there. Settle in, unwind for a bit" the two got up, thanked him and left, the two officers behind them.

(S)

In another room, just a few steps away from the room Raven and her mother were at. Another scene took place. A very tall old man was standing in front of a metal table on the other side of which were an elder woman, who seemed very worried, and a teen boy. The man was wearing a black two-part suit with orange interior

"As I was saying, Mrs. Xavier, even the Gothem juvenile section was having problems with Fredrick-"he was cut off

"Red" hissed the youth "I'm not Fredrick, not Fred, just Red. Got it?" he hissed in his metallic voice. The old man didn't even flinch, but the boy's mother panicked

"You'll have to excuse him, Mr. Wilson, he's a bit touchy about his name" she said and glared at her son

"Please, Mrs. Xavier, you can call me Slade" he replied. His voice was smooth and deep, the teen shifted in his seat

"Back on topic" he said, sensing uncomfortable "You said you had something to tell us"

"Ah, yes" answered the old man "I've taken great interest in your case, Red. You seem to be a bit on the wild side, causing mayhem and chaos wherever you're at"

"I'm not a villain or something" he said defensively "I'm just a thief"

"I know that, Red. And I also know that you can be changed, reformed if you please" all he got from the boy was a cold long stare

"I don't need a Zen master" he shot at the man. Slade's eyes narrowed

"It's either that or the juvenile institute" he said at last. At the sound of those words, Red twitched

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Slade chuckled

"All I want you to do is come to my school and learn Mr. Xavier, just learn"

"You know? That juvenile institute doesn't sound like much of a bad idea…" he was elbowed by his mother

"Red!" she growled and looked at Mr. Wilson, smiling "We'll take your offer Mister Wilson, thank you so much"

"I expect to see you Wednesday morning, Red. Have a nice day" he said. The woman and the teen got out of the room, and out of the station. As soon as their feet touched the pavement, a young boy on a skateboard nearly ran them over, keeping up a high speed and cruising down the street. Red swore at him and was elbowed once again by his mother, rubbing his waist; he kept walking along with her

(S)

"We're not gonna take it…No! We ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it, anymore…" sang the skateboarder, the iPod's (TM.) headphones stuck in his ears. He was about fifteen, pretty short for his age, but that didn't seem to bother him. He wore blue jeans, white sneakers and a green T-shirt that said Johnny Blaze. His hair, black and spiky, was covered in neon green stripes and two white headphones were in his ears. As he maneuvered his body, so did the skateboard, turning and passing people along his way. He came to stop in front of a large two-storied house, painted white and red. Instead of knocking on the door, he put his hands to his mouth and let out a howl

"Dick! Dude, you home?" escaped the howl. A reply came from towards the house

"We're in the basement man! Come on!" the boy rushed to the back of the house, where he found a staircase that lead to an underground door. As he opened the door, he was bombarded by the loud shrieks of an electric guitar and the blasting blows of drums.

"Dudes!" he exclaimed as he stepped in, bringing the loud music to a halt "You didn't start the final rehearsal without me, did you?" the basement was not too large, about the same as a small garage, the walls were covered in a thick blood red curtail, behind which were numerous egg-plates (A/N: You know, those things they put eggs in at the store?) There were two electric guitars; one was green, placed on the floor and had two purple letters on it G.L. the other one was red and strapped around one of the two boys that were inside the room. On the back was a drum set, colored completely in red. Except a white series of letters in the front of the main drum that said Teen Titans. On the furthest side of the room was an unmanned keyboard.

"No way man, we can't remember? We need two guitarists for the song and Vic can't play the guitar" replied the one holding the guitar. He was wearing blue jeans, like the skateboarder, but on his shirt was a red muscle shirt which had a golden R one the right side of it. His face, tanned, and a small grin on them, held up a pair of black sunglasses.

"Besides, what took you so long to get here? You're the fastest skateboarder I know" interrupted the other man, who was manning the drums. He was very large in figure, and very muscular. A pair of blue sweatpants and a Wayne High football shirt were used to cover his chocolate colored skin. He was bald, his facial expression showing confusion and his two blue eyes staring at the boy at the door.

"I was gonna get here in time, but, thing is…" he scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit "I…I kinda ran into Tara on my way" the two other boys stared at each other, looking half amused

"Did she show you any new 'rocks'?" said the one with the guitar, Dick, and burst into laughter

"Dude, so she likes geology, so what?" raged the skateboarder, Garfield

"Yeah man, at least she isn't obsessed over a video game" meddled Vic, bringing Dick's laughter to a halt and resulting a glare from him

"She likes playing it" he hissed between his gritted teeth. Garfield looked around

"Speaking of which, where is Starfire?" Dick threw a water bottle at him, nearly nailing it into his head, if he hadn't dodged the large projectile

"Her. Name. Is. Kory!" he exploded "And she won't be coming today, her mother told her to stay home and watch over her sister to not leave the house"

"Yeah man, after what she pulled with that pick up truck, she deserved to stay home for the whole summer holiday" followed Vic and continued "Then who'll be doing keys tonight?"

"She will" replied Dick "Don't worry, I talked to her mom, she'll let her come with us, and I spent all of last night rehearsing with her"

"Are you sure that's the only thing you were…'rehearsing'?" shot Vic with a grin. Dick's face turned red

"Yes!" he replied, nearly lounging at his friend's throat

"As much as I'd love seeing you two kill each other" started Garfield, muting the other two "And I don't believe I'm actually saying this, but can we get some rehearsing done before tonight? I mean, it's only two hours until D-Day!" Dick stared at his watch

"Oh my god, he's right" he said, looking shocked "Titans, go!"

"Do you really have to say that?" muttered Vic as he was poising himself over the drums, the two wooden sticks in his hands; he twirled them like a gun slinger would do with his guns

"So are we gonna do the Iron Maiden version, or C.O.B?" asked Garfield while strapping his guitar on top of him.

"We're gonna have to be loud, so we'll do C.O.B" answered Dick while plugging his and Gar's guitars into the amp and approaching the mike

"Ten four on that man" joined Vic; he stopped twirling the drum stick and now held them straight over the drums

"Two, three, HIT IT!" commanded Dick and pressed his fingers against his guitar's strings, emitting rhythmic howls of sound, Garfield joined him a second later, at the same beat, which caused it to sound louder. Vic gave out occasional bursts on his drums; making is sound like a military march. After a while, Garfield and Dick exchanged glances and nodded. Gar stopped playing and let out a quick "Yeah!" whereas Vic picked up the pace on his drumming. Dick started a new pace, a much faster one.

Now it was Dick's turn to stop playing as Gar took his place. The lead singer grabbed his microphone with both hands and started singer

"There goes the siren that warns of the air raid

There comes the sound of the guns sending FLAK" Gar held his guitar like a gun and let out a beat that sounded like a machine gun going off

"Out of the scramble, we gotta get airborne

Got to get up for the coming ATTACK!" Dick started playing again while Gar took his place on the mike

"Jump in the cockpit and start off the engine

Remove all the wheel brakes, there's no time to waste

Gathering speed as we head down the runway

Gotta get airborne before it's too late" They both stood in front of it, this was one of the hardest parts, as they had to keep playing their guitars and sing at the same time. Focus was hard to keep

"Running, scrambling, FIRING!" the both screamed

"Rolling, turning, come on. DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Running, scrambling, FIRING"

"Rolling, turning. COME ON!" they both took a step back, this had two purposes; to take a breath, and to pick up the pace even higher, to an impossible speed. All three were sweating; this was harder than it looked. Nonetheless, they took the step forward a millisecond later

"Run…" the both sang, with Vic backing them up with loud drub beats "Live to fly!"

"Fly, to, LIVE!"

"Do, or, DIE!"

"Won't you…" they took another breath

"RUN…Live, to, fly! Fly, to, live!"

"A-Ces H-I-G-H!" they both jumped back. Dick let go of his guitar and let it dangle freely over his shoulder. It was Gar's and Vic's duet. This was crucial to Dick, because while the two were playing their beats, louder and louder, as if they were trying to see whose ears would blow up first, he had time to rest his aching fingers and his soar throat. He took a look at Vic. The man was sweating his skin off. He couldn't have a break, as the drummer had to play throughout the entire song. The moment Vic caught Dick's glance, he looked at him and nodded, giving him an "I'm okay" look. Dick grinned and got back to his position, it was time for the final lag of the song.

The pace, which in the meantime had slowed down, was once again picked up as Dick got back to playing. Now it was Gar's turn to sing, his fingers needed a rest. He approached the microphone

"Move in to fire at the mainstream of bombers

Let out a sharp burst and then turn away!

Roll over, spin around and come in behind them

Move to their blind sides and firing again!" he took a breath

"Bandits at Eight O'clock, moving behind us

Ten ME-109's out of the sun

Ascending and turning out Spitfires to face them

No hesitation, I press down the GUNS!" Dick once again joined him

"Running, scrambling, FIRING"  
"Rolling, turning, come on. Doing it again!"

"Running, scrambling, firing"  
"Rolling, turning COME ON!"

"One more time ya'll!" screamed Vic as he kept on his pace

"Run…Live, to fly!"  
"Fly to live!"

"Do, or, DIE!"

"Won't…you…"

"Run…Live, to, fly!"  
"Fly, to, live!"  
"A-C-E-S H-I-I-I-I-I-G-H" they howled. The beats were at crazy speeds, and they kept on like that until a sudden bring-down of the pace. Gar and Dick took a huge breath and let it all out on one loud "F-L-Y!" shriek.

"That was just, in-freaking-credible guys!" exclaimed Vic and wiped his face with a blue piece of cloth

"Yeah" joined him Dick while taking a drink of water "But is it enough to get us that first place?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Gar "Those five grand Battle of the Bands prize money are already ours, I can smell the greens already!"

"Actually, those are my gym socks… I didn't have chance to clean the place up lately" said Dick and picked up a dirty white sock

"Whatever dude, it smells good!"

"So we're down to the bone ready?" he asked

"Yeah, I just have to get the video C.D from Fixit and we'll be ready" said Vic and bolted out of the basement

"Honestly, that Fixit guy scares me" said Gar

"Yeah, but no one can operate a computer like he does. You better go pick up Tara, we'll meet at the stadium at nine P.M, sharp" commanded Dick. The boy saluted and left in a rush.

Dick grunted to himself. As usual, it was his job to get the gear to where they were performing. Doing that on a bike could provide you with quite a problem. He sighed and started packing the amp, the guitars, and taking down the drum set

"I don't care if I'm the lead singer" he muttered "They can get their own dumb instruments"

**Done with chapter one! I thank god for helping me think of a backup story. You don't know how long have I been sitting with no ideas about Tales of the Closet, but still itching to write. Well, now I got something! Yay!**

**Updates to this story will come in randomly, depending on how Tales of the Closet would do in my brain.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter Two: Getting Ready

"Dude, I can't believe it!" screamed Gar at the top of his voice. No depression was heard in the cry. He raised his hands over his head, making V signs to the people that walked on the pavement. Inside Vic's convertible car, a custom painted Mazda RX-8, sat three people. In the driver's seat, was Vic, he was wearing a large sweaty red shirt with a white Teen Titans written on it and a pair of blue jeans. Gar, who was dressed the same as Vic, and Tara, were in the back seat. Tara was a petite blonde, about Gar's height and with a very distinctive figure. Her face was perfectly curved, like her body, with two huge deep blue eyes, a tiny nose and a laughing expression. She was wearing a black midriff shirt with a golden T surrounded by a circle in the middle and some plain brown pants. In her tanned hands, a check for five thousand dollars. Gar once again thrust his fist into the air and exclaimed

"Teen Titans rule!"

After a few minutes of celebration on the road, a voice unlike a cheer came from the left side of the car

"Guys, I think I better head off, it's a little late for me" Gar and Tara twisted their heads towards Dick, who was riding his bike. A red Harley-Davidson

"Aw, come on Dick" protested Vic "Don't be such a…well…dick!" he sent the entire gang laughing, including the red-head on the back seat of Dick's bike

"Yeah dude" joined Tara "You guys just scored five grand! I think it calls for a celebration. Forget that old bat and come on!" Dick sighed

"I wish I could, but I promised Mr. Wayne I'll help him"

"Whoa, hold it dude, I thought Tuesday was your day off" snapped Gar

"It is, but Alfred, the guy who replaces me at Tuesdays is sick and I have to fill in for him" he replied. The girl behind him sighed

"Then we might as well 'high tail' home, yes?" Dick turned to face his girlfriend

Kory Anders was one of the- if not the most beautiful girls in the country; she was pretty tall, with a slender body and long, waist long silky red hair. Her face, always wearing an expression of kindness, could make Dick smile even at the worst of his days. She had her flaws though, like all girls, only hers were a bit more eccentric; she was born in a lab, due to her parents' inability to bring children to the world after their first child. But something went wrong, some chromosome mixed up or something, neither Dick nor her knew what it was, only it's affects. Kory's skin was colored light orange, and the more tanned she got, the more orange it went, her eyes were colored emerald green, not just the pupil, but the entire eye. Kory's parents didn't want the world to know of their 'failure' so they kept Kory locked up in their huge mansion until the age of fifteen, when she had to go to the ninth grade. She was taught by Tudors, and that's why her English was so prefect. She did not know any slang words, and friends were strange to her. But sonly after meeting Gar, Vic and Dick, she blended in perfectly.

"You don't have to go. Just because I have to go it doesn't mean you can't have any more fun" he told her and brushed his hand against her exposed orange arm

"But I will not be able to have 'the blast' whereas you will be slaving for that tyrant" she protested. He smiled

"Mr. Wayne isn't that bad. Please, if you got back now, it would make me feel bad, it was you who earned us those five grand, you deserve to party" she pondered for a few seconds

"Very well, I shall stay. But, can you 'drop me off' at my house? I require an exchange of clothes" Dick nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you at the Dive Bomber, it's just a minute walk from your house" told her Vic. She nodded

"Then I will, 'see you later', yes?"

"Yup" replied all three. Dick pulled on his bike's throttle and rocketed off, leaving the three alone.

(S)

The "Dive Bomber" was one of the most infamous places in Jump City. For years, the small coffee house was used as a meeting point for teenagers even from the furthest places in the large city, some even from the nearby Steel City. But since last year, when the old manager, Erin May-Eye, was fired and replaced by someone from City hall, business went down fast; the guy didn't know anything about drinks, good music or good taste. The place was on the verge of bankruptcy, if it wasn't for the regular costumers who kept showing up anyway.

"Didn't I tell you it'll be fun going to that show?" asked a girl. The other girl across the tall metal table looked at her 'to-go' cup and nodded. It was Raven, the girl from the police station

"I suppose it was fun seeing teen morons make fools of themselves" she replied. The girl in front of her, who looked a lot like her laughed

"Oh come on, not all of them sucked that badly" she said, twirling a lock of her long pink hair. Raven was about to reply when a sudden "Hey ya'll" nearly made her jump out of her skin. Tara and Gar jumped them, fetching chairs from nearby tables and sitting next to them, Vic joined a couple of seconds later, after finishing activating all the security devices on 'his baby' as he liked to call it, when he sat down, he and the girl sitting in front of Raven exchanged a peck on the cheek. Raven shifted back in her seat; letting out a silent "Hi" she didn't feel too comfortable

"Don't worry, we don't bite" teased Tara. Raven smiled a little

"And even if I will, I already had my rabies shots!" Gar raised his sleeve to show a newly made puncture mark in his upper arm "See?" she and Tara chuckled

"Who are you guys anyway?" she inquired. The three were about to open their mouths, but the only voice that was heard, was the girl's voice

"This is Vic, that's Gar and she's Tara" she said. The three frowned.

"Oh, and she's Raven you guys, she just moved here from Metropolis, I'm showing her around"

"Jinx, we have mouths, you know" shot Gar. She punched him on the shoulder

"Don't call me that! I'm Jenny!" she protested, and then smacked her forehead

"Where're Dick and Kory?" she asked. Raven seemed confused; who were all these people?

"Dick couldn't come, and Kory will be joining us soon, we're waiting for he- Why don't you come with us too?" proposed Vic

"It's Raven's call, what do you say, wonna hang out with the winners of tonight's battle of the band?" asked Jinx. Raven seemed shocked

"Those were you guys?" she asked in disbelief. Gar and Vic nodded

"The ones and only, Teen Titans" they said.

"Um, sure, why not?" she finally said

"We'll just wait for Kory to come by and head out downtown, trust me, you'll love it" assured Gar and added "Hey, are you gonna drink that?" she looked at her 'to-go' cup

"Knock yourself out" she told him. He took a sip from the cup, spitting it a second later all over the floor

"Man!" he exclaimed "This tastes like blended Tofu-Dogs and bleach!"

"I have doubts if it really isn't" said Vic. Tara just sat there, giggling.

(S)

"Well, here we are" said Dick, killing the engine. Kory turned his head to face hers

"Must you go?" she pleaded "It would be delightful if you-"

"I can't" he cut her off "I got work to do" she saddened. He sat the look in her eyes, and used two of his right hand fingers to bring her face to his

"Tell you what" he said "I'll work twice as hard, so I can be done early and see you sooner, deal?" she smiled

"Agreed" she said and pecked him on the cheek. As she backed away, he pulled her and swiftly kissed her on the lips

"The perfect way to finish a perfect day" he said, took her off the bike and road off. She skipped into the huge mansion that was her house. The lights were out, but she knew someone was home, she could tell by the smell inside the living room; her sister perfume

"Katie, I am home, but I will leave in a while" she exclaimed. Her parents were out of the city, buy oil or something. Kory never really understood what her parents' jobs were.

As she walked into the darkened living room, she saw her sister trying hopelessly to make herself comfortable. Her attempts were futile because of her current condition.

Katie's parents upheld beauty as a supreme value, so they trained Katie from a young age to do the same. And so she did; visiting tanning salons from a young age, undergoing cosmetic procedures from the age of ten and using any brand new products that go out on the market. When she was about eleven, a horrible thing happened to her; a product she used did not carry a warning of causing an allergic reaction to people with a certain skin type; Katie's type. Her parents filed in a multi million dollar lawsuit, and won, but that didn't suffice for the little girl, Katie Anders, whose entire life had been ruined because of the stupid mistake. And each year, the reaction had a kind of a relapse; the red spots again appearing on her skin, the itching all over her body and the tearing eyes. They went to a lot of doctors, trying to solve that situation; all they got each and every time was a shake of the head and the false assuring that "It'll pass in a year or two". Her predicament turned Katie's character upside down; she became mean, nasty, a wild child that showed no resemblance to the girl she once was. Her true personality, the one Kory loved so much was only unveiled when she was home with her family, where she felt comfortable with herself.

"Oh, hi little Shooting Star" her sister welcomed her "Did you rocked the place out like you told me you will?" her sister was about the same figure as she was, except her hair was black, and her eyes were normal colored; plain black. She was wearing her black bathing suit and lying on the couch, an ice bag on her tummy and a Game Station controller in her hands

"We indeed have!" beamed Kory "And, we won first place!"

"No way!" Katie shot up, forgetting her itches and aches "The Teen Titans beat Kitten's Kitty Cats?" Kory seemed puzzled, but then snorted

"Please, get in touch with reality, sister. They did not even make it into the final three" Katie rolled off the sofa, laughing like crazy

"Serves them right for dissing my baby sister's band" she said and threw her right hand into the air, giving out a V sign. She relaxed

"Now that that's out of my system" she said "feeling like a round of Starfire Extreme? One on one?" Kory seemed puzzled

"Since when do you play the game?" she asked "I thought you do not like it"

"Well things change when you have to stay alone all day" she replied. Kory lowered her head

"I would love to, but I have made pervious arrangements" Katie smiled

"Going out with Dick huh? He's a real hottie. Can't believe I missed out on him"

"No!" she stated and blushed "I am just 'hanging out' with my friends. We are celebrating our victory" she smiled. Katie nodded

"Just be back in time for breakfast, I wouldn't want to eat here all alone" Kory rocketed to her room and, once replacing her Teen Titans T-shirt to a strapless cream colored shirt, she left.

The moment she did, the phone rang. Katie picked it up

"Hello? Oh, hi Kitten" she frowned; the last thing she needed now was her friend's annoying squeaky voice "how're you? Who- He's- Are you sure?" she nearly jumped off the couch

"But I thought he's in-"

"So did I!" screamed her friend at the top of her voice. Kitten Moth was standing in the middle of the street, holding to her cell phone with both hands, she looked terrified

"Look, relax, go home and lock the doors and windows, it'll be-"Katie tried to calm her down, but was cut off by her friend's screams

"I don't wonna go home!" she exclaimed, there were tears in her eyes "Daddy's out on one of his bug conventions, I don't wonna be alone, he said he'll kill me!" she started crying.

"Kitten, KITTEN! Relax!" screamed Katie. The crying stopped "I'll call Nathan and Jimmy and tell them to drive you to your house, get your stuff, and drop you off at my place. You'll stay with me and Kory until this whole thing cools down for a bit" while doing that, she grabbed her mobile and called one of her friends; Nathan "Mammoth" Mazinsky

"They're asking where to pick you up from" she told her

"I'm at Jino's" she replied "Are you sure they'll be enough? I mean, Atlas told me Fang knows people. He…" she started weeping again "He said Fang knows Red X" Katie's eyes widened

"No way he does" she calmed her friend down "And even if he does, X is at Gothem, locked up in the juvenile institute. Atlas's just trying to scare you"

"I...I guess he does" Kitten chuckled "Stupid meathead" the two girls kept talking until Kitten spotted Nathan's huge yellow pick up and hopped in. Once hanging up, Katie started walking around the house, locking the windows one by one. Just in case Atlas was serious.

**I'm here to thank all those who didn't review last time. What, would it hurt you to type something? Jeez!**

**Anyway, ideas for Tales of the Closet just struck me while writing these very lines, better get to work eh? See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Goddamn it…What time is it?" grunted the teen, Fred Xavier as he rolled off his bed and to the cold floor. Still wrapped in his black blanket, he straddled towards the bathroom.

"Six A.M, great" he sighed after looking at his watch. Only four more hours until the time when he actually needed to wake up. He examined his face in the mirror and traced his finger along his right cheek

"Damn thing" he swore as he touched a more rugged surface of his cheek. He punched the water inside the sink, emitting a loud splash and a spray show that covered the mirror, and him, with small drops of water

"Respect among thieves, yeah right…" he swore again, waking his mom from her sleep

"Red?" she cried through the darkness of their house. At the sound of his name, he cringed

"Yeah, mom?" he cried back, expecting no answer, he knew what she wanted, just to make him stop swearing, she hated cuss words.

"What time is it?" she asked. Her voice was softer. Red shot up when he realized she was standing next to him, also looking at his reflection in the mirror. Her white nightgown drifted and brushed against his body, running chills through it

"Six" he replied "Better get ready for work, mom" the elder woman smiled.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble, Red" she said and turned out of the small bathroom, walking towards her room.

"I'll just head back up to Gothem. E.Z and Sub promised me to help with our stuff, you know, to get them here" he said and also left the bathroom, grabbing the yellow cordless phone which was placed on a small table

"Gothem is half an hour drive away, I won't let you walk all the way" she stated. Red gave her an odd look

"Who's talking about walking? I'll take a bus" he said while dialing in the numbers and placing the small phone next to his ear

"Hello…yeah E.Z, it's Red…I know it's six A.M. No, I ain't calling back at ten…Because I know you got that tutoring thing at nine, you think I want your momma to get pissed at me like last time? Look, I'll meet ya at my place in…Yeah I'm taking a bus. I'll meet ya there in an hour. Call Sub and tell him to hotwire that scrap bucket his dad calls a truck and meet us there. Chao" he hung up

As he threw some clothes out of his closet; a pair of black cargo pants, a long sleeved black shirt and his favorite trench coat, he sorted through his pockets for some bus money

"I'm out, mom!" he cried out "Be back by lunch time, I hope" with that, he left the house, closing the door.

His mom grinned; he was a good boy, she knew it, showing it to the rest of the world was the problem.

(S)

"_Morning? Already?_" Kori asked herself. She groaned and rolled off her large bed, but stopped as soon as the sound of another set of breathing hit her ears. Looking on the bed, she saw Terra, crouched into a fatal position, her thumb in her mouth. Kori smiled to herself and nudged the blonde slightly. The sleeping girl shook back and forth, still sucking her thumb, but opened her eyes moments later

"Go away, mom! I'm still on holiday!" she shouted in her half awake state and hurled a pillow in Kori's general direction. The red headed girl caught the flying projectile and threw it back at Terra

"I am not your mother!" she protested. Terra snapped awake all at once, nearly jumping up the moment she saw where she was

"Kori?" she asked and looked around at her surroundings "What am I doing at your place?"

"Never mind you…"Groaned a voice. A head raised itself above Kori's bedside. It was a girl, her face was rather pale, eyes colored purple, like her hair, she looked all around tired

"What am I doing here?" she asked. Terra glanced at her

"Forget that" she said "Who are you?" Raven closed her eyes, trying to think hard. She gave up on that moments later

"It hurts to think" she replied, groaning once more "I feel like I wore a brick on my head"

"Try to imagine you place your pain is located elsewhere, outside your body" suggested Kori. Raven raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, try to imagine your pain is where your clothes are" added Terra lazily. With that out, Raven's eyes widened; she looked down on herself to see she only had her black bra and panties to cover her naked body

"What-Where-Who-Why?" she stammered, still shocked. Her pale face was painted red with embarrassment. Kori was trying hard not to laugh, but at the same time felt sorry for the girl. Terra sighed

"Now that you've covered all of the W.H questions, will you relax? It's not like you got something we've never seen before" she said. Raven glared at her

"Maybe you're comfortable with being almost naked around people you don't even know" she shot venomously. Terra winced and was about to reply when a shower of clothes landed on top of her and Raven's head

"Make your selection. I do not wish you to fight over a meaningless subject as clothes" Raven dug into the pile and pulled out a red midriff shirt and a pair of tight jeans, putting them on quickly and getting on her feet, she headed towards the door

"Well, it was really nice talking to you…uh…Blonde and…Red head. I'll give you your clothes back the moment I…" she collapsed to the ground. Terra and Kori grabbed her; Kori by her shoulders and Terra by her legs and they both helped her back to the bed

"You will have to remain here until your…" Kori snapped her fingers a couple of times, trying to remember the term "Over-hang has worn off"

"Hang over" corrected Terra. Raven looked at them, faintly

"Hang over?" she repeated "How much did I drink last night?"

"It's not the quantity that counts, it's the quality" said Kori, sounding sarcastic. Raven looked at her in an odd manner

"What Kori is trying to say is…You had a loaded drink last night"

"Loaded?" Raven repeated "With what?" Terra sighed and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door

"Well, it wasn't any sugar, I'll tell you that" she said and moved aside. It took a while for Terra's words to sink in, and that's when Raven shot from the bed, through the open bathroom door, and puked her soul into the toilet bowl.

"Well, that's the first time I see blue dots there" commented the blonde and continued "You go, Go-Go Girl" Raven turned her head towards her

"Go-Go Girl?" she said. Terra laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head

"Let's just put it this way…" she put both hands behind her head and started doing the Pelvic Thrust.

"That was you, last night" she said. Once seeing that, the Goth turned her head back to the porcelain bowl and threw up again, coughing and getting up, she gave Terra a hard look

"Please tell me you were joking" she said. Terra shook her head no

"So I actually…" she nodded. Raven sighed

"Great. One night out and I turn into a partying freak" she said

"Do not feel that bad" Kori, who had just entered the bathroom told her "At least you were lucky enough to be found by us and not…._him_" she narrowed her eyes. Raven seemed curious

"This is where I ask who is him, right?" she said and smirked. Terra laughed, but shushed as soon as Kori's glare landed on her

"Fang" she clutched a fist "He's a bad man, a very bad man"

"Maybe we should go down, get some breakfast, what do you say Kori?" asked Terra, looking perfectly horrified by her friend's outburst. The red-headed girl looked at her, but then squealed with joy

"Yes! Some breakfast would do us all good, friends, come!" she said and ran downstairs

"Yeah, I'll just have a few bites and be on my way" added the Goth girl and followed Kori. Behind her, Terra smirked; that girl obviously hasn't heard of Kori's infamous breakfasts.

(S)

"_It's now one P.M and this is me, Chad Youbetcha _(A/N: Yeah),_ with the news; recent developments show that the heat wave that's passing through our city is going to stay for at least two more we-_" Dick turned the radio off and sighed; this heat was out of this world, and the large biker helmet on his head didn't do him any good.

"_No matter, just fifteen more minutes and I'm home_" he calmed himself and looked around; the interstate was rather empty at these times, since most people were either working or staying home and hiding from the heat. He swerved his look towards the stoplight, which was still taunting him with its red light.

Hearing fade tunes of techno music, he turned around; an old red pickup truck that looked as if it was ready to fall apart due to corrosion was making its way to the same position as he was, also willing to drive to Jump City he guessed. In front of the ancient automobile was a brand new Suzuki racing bike, colored black.

As the bike and truck pulled over next to Dick, the rider of the other bike; a teen about his age, wearing tight blue jeans, like Dick was and a loose black shirt, which stood in contrast to Dick's tight rider's shirt, pulled back on the throttle twice, emitting two high pitched hums from his bike's engine.

Under his helmet, Dick grinned. He did the same, his Harley's engine being louder, obviously

"Well, you're defiantly louder. Question is; are you faster?" teased the other teen

"Maybe, wonna go check?" he shot back.

"Defiantly" he replied "Name your race"

"First one to reach Wayne High wins, you up for it?" the two teens shook hands

"The moment that sucker turns green, we go, comprende?" Dick nodded and they both leaned forward, staring at the red light in front of them. At long last, the stoplight went green; reaction time was near zero as both riders kicked their bikes into motion and gunned the throttles

"See ya at Wayne High, kid!" Red screamed and blasted forward into the empty interstate, Dick closely behind him. Inside his mind, the boy on the Harley was already coming up with shortcuts to his destination, he just hoped that the guy on the other bike wouldn't pick it up and follow him, the Suzuki racing bike was a lot faster than his.

Red gunned hard against the black asphalt, he looked back to see the kid on the red bike taking a wrong turn, he took the Steel City off ramp and was now completely gone of his sight

"_Idiot_" he thought and looked ahead, to see a sign that said Jump City, five miles. He grinned and squeezed more and more speed from his machine, storming into the busy city and now cruising between the numerous cars to get to his destination

"41. Steel…Bingo!" Dick screamed and took a left turn. His opponent wasn't smart enough to know of a shortcut in Steel City that leads to Wayne High, after all, it was built on the outskirts of Jump City, for reasons unknown. Dick was constantly reminding himself of his opponent's great speed, he cruised over and under to get faster and faster, always listening to the hum his engine was emitting, of the fuel pumping through his huge machine, burning hard, loose and clean. He took the left turn beyond a messed up construction site and headed full speed, he could already see the tall red roof of the main high school building

"_Just a couple more seconds_" Red hummed….he took a right and cut between two trucks, finally seeing the main street that leads there. He cut in between a scooter and a large minivan and bolted at top speed towards the large building ahead

Just to see Dick waving at him

"Shit" he hissed between his ground teeth and pulled right next to him, shaking his opponent's hand

"Nice driving" he said. Dick smirked under his helmet

"Thanks, you ain't half bad yourself" he stopped and hopelessly tried to change the subject "So…where do you go to school?"

"Right here, I moved in from Gothem yesterday" Dick's eyes widened

"Really? Well, you'll get a chance to even the score with me" Dick got back on his bike

"How?"

"There's a racing gathering at Friday night, and well, since it's just a couple of days from now, it'll be like a rematch" he said and grinned

"You can count on me being there" Red concluded and turned his bike around "Untill next time" he said and rode off.


End file.
